irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki
Miyuki Hidaka (美雪,Miyuki) is a female thief who appears in the Sword Art Online universe. She was one of the 10,000 players who became trapped within the death game once it began. Miyuki was created by "BlueRed19" on Fanfiction.net. Appearance Miyuki stands at a "grand" height of five foot two inches. She is quite small not only by height but by build standards as well. With bright blue eyes and straight platinum grey hair that reaches down to her back, Miyuki can sometimes stand out in a crowd. All in all, Miyuki comes off as a rather unimportant looking individual. Her height combine with her size often gives off that she doesn't have many uses in a straight up fight. While this may be true, Miyuki makes herself useful in other way. But perhaps most importantly, Miyuki walks with a very noticeable strange wobble, almost looking like she is very clumsy. At the very beginning of the game, Miyuki wears a basic outfit. She has a gray hooded cloak with a white and black stripped scarf around her neck. On her upper body, she wears a white undershirt beneath a gray and white vest. She has on a white skirt, padded boots and finger-less gloves. All in all, she dressed in mostly white, sporting a soft and silent outfit. As the game progresses Miyuki had to change armor and upgrade. However, she mainly keeps the same look, only changing the material and stats of her armor. After she joins the Guardians, she wears a white and gray cloak with the guild's typical speckled pattern. Personality At the age of 16, Miyuki has developed a very minor case of Kleptomania (the obsession with stealing things). While it doesn't imp her ability to function normally, it does show itself every once and a while in certain situations. Other than her slight mental dilemma, Miyuki is often kind to those around her, although she does come off as a bit strange. She is more up front about her opinions and emotions than other people. Her sense of humor often gets the best of her and at points it's hard not to keep her from either laughing at jokes, or pulling pranks herself. Thus, she is often labeled by other players as a trouble maker. When someone gets close to Miyuki, she shows her sweet attitude. She loves to have fun and care for those around her. Constantly worrying about her friends, Miyuki would try her best to support them. Background Miyuki, for the most part, had a relatively normal childhood. She had a good deal of friends as well as not many enemies. Sadly, these happier times were not meant to last. Around the age of 10, Miyuki was injured in a car accident. Her legs suffered a great deal of damage, and although Miyuki could still walk she was confined to a wheelchair due to the physical taxation walking took upon her body to do so. Thus, this is why she wobbles around in-game. It is due to the nerve damage. With her life now going off in a different direction, Miyuki turned to video games as an outlet to take her mind of her particular ailment. Sword Art Online gave her the chance to walk again, but as the players found out, SAO opened a new Pandora's Box of problems. Equipment and Items Starting Equipment and Items #Basic Iron Dagger #Thief's Tools #Grey hooded cloak #White and black stripped scarf #Basic grey and white vest #Basic Thief boots #Tip-less Thief Gloves #Health Potion x 3 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons *Sapphire Dagger (End-game Dagger) *Traps Later Armor *Cloak of Faded Vision Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''94 *'HP: 16000 Skills One-Handed Dagger *Rapid Bite *Fud Edge *Cobra Strike - (Two-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Icy Edge - (3-hit combo) A basic dagger skill. *Thief's Quickness - (5-hit combo) Quick series of stabs to the chest. *Joint Blow - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. *Poisonous Blade - (5-hit combo) Strikes and stabs with a poisoned dagger. Has a high chance to poison the enemy. *Flickering Knife - (7-hit combo) A high-level skill that moves the dagger in strange patterns. Trap Setting *Spiked Pitfall Trap *Poison Gas Trap *Explosive Trap *Shock Trap *Incendiary Trap *Entanglement Trap *Concussion Trap *Flash Trap Quotes "Hehe, not smart enough now are you?" "Yes, another good steal!" "Wha-what do you mean? What's wrong with me?" 'When teased for her disability: '"Don't make fun of me! I'm not crippled! Get away!" '''To Raiden's kindness: "You know you're too nice right? Why are you still around? I'm nothing but a lame cripple." To Raiden's trickery: '''"Ha! You think you can trick me? I'm a thief! You can't deceive me!" '''While making fun of Raiden: "Oh, so what were you thinking just now? Something dirty right?" "Haha!" as she sticks out her tongue. After Raiden gets a gift for her: "You're such a sap you know that? But.... I-I love you for it." 0617.jpg|Miyuki and Raiden|link=http://irlsao.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden_Shin|linktext="Heehee." oreshura-masuzu.jpg|I Don't Want This..|linktext=Miyuki in SAO diogo4d-joana-ore-no-kanojo-to-osananajimi-ga-shuraba-sugiru-12-3.png|Miyuki Being Playful|linktext="Hehe" *Sticks out tongue* 2013-02-2422_41_19-Greenshot_zps4561eee4.png|Why..why...|linktext="Why do I love you?" Category:Character Category:Female Category:Player Category:Thief